


Pamamaalam sa Unang Pag-ibig

by blottyparchment



Series: YbraMihan Oneshots [4]
Category: Encantadia
Genre: Emotional Hurt, F/M, Romance, YbraMihan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blottyparchment/pseuds/blottyparchment
Summary: May tatlong katotohanan:Ang anumang bagay na hindi iniingatan ay nagkakalamat at nasisira.Ang anumang bagay na hindi iniingatan ay maaari ring mawala.Ang anumang bagay na mahalaga ay nararapat ingatan ng mabuti nang hindi masira o mawala.Timeline: Sinalakay ni Pirena at Asval ang Sapiro. Pagpapalaya ni Alena kay Ybrahim.





	

Nang gabing iyon, iniwan ni Ybrahim si Wantuk at Wahid sa Lireo upang maghanap ng ibang matitirhan. Malayu-layo na ang kanyang natahak sa loob ng kagubatan, naglalakad ng walang pakay o direksyon kung saan patutungo at walang dala maliban sa sariling kasuotan at bitbit na espada. Wala rin siyang nakatagpo ni isang nilalang o pashnea. Nang hindi nagtagal, nakaranig siya ng rumaragasang tubig. Sinundan niya ang ingay hanggang sa nakarating si Ybrahim sa isang talon na may sapa. Noong una'y inakala niyang ito ang parehong talon kung saan sila nagtatagpo ni Alena. Ngunit hindi. Napanatag si Ybrahim sapagkat ayaw niyang manariwa ang mga alaala.

Pumasok na lamang sa kanyang isipan na maglublob muna sa tubig kahit panandilian. Lumayu-layo siya sa ilalim ng bumubuhos na tubig. Naghanap siya ng mapaglalapagan ng gamit. Kinapa niya ang ibabaw ng isang malaking bato at nang nakasigurong ito'y tuyo, Ibinaba niya ang kanyang sandata. Sunod niyang tinanggal ang mga bota sa paa. Nang hinuhubad na ni Ybrahim ang kanyang pang-itaas, may bagay na nahulog sa basang lupa. Yumuko si Ybrahim upang damputin ito.

Ang kwintas na bigay ni Alena.

Lumapit si Ybrahim sa pangpang kung saan mas maliwanag ang buwan at pinagmasdan ni Ybrahim ang kwintas. Marupok na ang tali, natanggal ang pagkakabuhol ng mga dulo. Ngayon lamang niya napagtantong halos mapapatid na ito at malapit ng maghiwa-hiwalay ang tali.

Ang anumang bagay na hindi iniingatan ay nagkakalamat at nasisira.

 _'Kagaya lamang ng kwintas na ito. Kagaya lamang ng pag-iibigan.'_ Naiisip ni Ybrahim ng may kalungkutan.

Noong oras na iyon, biglang may di umano'y malakas na hangin ang umihip. Pagkakataon nga ba o hindi at basta na lamang lumipad mula sa palad ni Ybrahim ang kwintas. Inilabas ni Ybrahim ang kamay upang saluhin ito ngunit nahulog pa rin ang kwintas sa sapa at mabilis na tinangay ng agos. Tila nagmamadaling lumayo ang kwintas sa kanya hanggang sa pumailalim na ito sa tubig. Hindi na niya nahabol.   

Dahan-dahan binawi ni Ybrahim ang kanyang kamay at binalik sa tagiliran.Nagbalik siya sa kinaroroonan ng kagamitan niya. Muli niyang pinatong ang pang-itaas at naupo sa bato, biglang nanaig sa sariling kalooban ang matinding pighati. Naluha siya.

"Patawad, Alena."

Ang anumang bagay na hindi iniingatan ay maaari ring mawala.

Humihingi ng patawad ang Sapiryan sa mga bagay na nawala–ang kwintas ng minahal niyang diwata at ang kanilang pag-iibigan. Humihingi siya ng patawad dahil hindi niya masuklian ang pagmamahal ng diwatang nasaktan niya ang damdamin. Humihingi siya ng patawad sapagkat hindi niya maturuang baguhin ang tinitibok ng sariling puso kung ang isipan niya'y nakapako lamang sa iisang nilalang at hindi iyon si Alena.

_'Patawad at salamat.'_

At sa lugar na iyon binuhos niya ang hinagpis at tuluyang namaalam si Ybrahim sa kanyang unang pag-ibig.

 

* * *

 

Ang anumang bagay na mahalaga ay nararapat ingatan ng mabuti nang hindi masira o mawala.

Ilang beses ng pinagbantaan ang kanyang buhay. Ilang beses na siyang nagtamo ng malalim na sugat. Ilang beses na rin siyang naililigtas mula sa bingit ng kamatayan ng brilyante ni Danaya. Ngunit sa pagkakataong ito, walang Danayang tutulong. Wala silang ibang kapanalig na tutulong sapagkat sinadya silang ihiwalay ni Hagorn sa mga kasama. Nakatakas sila sa mga Hathor, subalit hindi pa rin sila makalabas sa teritoryo ng mga Hathor. Pinalibutan ni Hagorn at Pirena ng hindi nakikitang pananggalang ang Hathoria upang hindi makapaglaho ang sinuman galing sa loob o labas. Inaakayan ni Ybrahim si Amihan sa paglalakad, nakasampa ang isang braso ng diwata sa kanyang balikat. Malala ang sugat ni Amihan sa may bandang tiyan. Nawalan siya ng maraming dugo at mukhang malapit ng mahimatay.

"Amihan, kaya mo pa ba?" Tanong ni Ybrahim.

Hindi sumasagot si Amihan. Nakapikit ng madiin ang kanyang mga mata at para siyang nahihirapang huminga.

"Amihan!" Pabulong na sigaw ni Ybrahim.

Nawalan na ng ulirat ang diwata. Binuhat ni Ybrahim si Amihan, ang mga kamay ay nakahawak sa likuran at alak-alakan.

_'Amihan, Mahal Kong Reyna, huwag kang susuko. Hindi ka maaaring mawala. Kailangan ka pa ng Lireo.'_

Namutawi sa mga bibig ni Ybrahim. "Kailangan kita, Mahal Kong Reyna, kaya hindi kita hahayaang mawala."

Makakalaya din sila sa lugar na iyon. Matatapos din ang sigalot at magagapi rin nila si Hagorn. Magbabalik loob din si Pirena. Magiging payapa din ang Encantadia. Ngunit, hangga't hindi pa sila nananahimik, ipagtatanggol niya ang mga bagay na mahalaga sa kanya. Pangako ni Ybrahim sa sarili.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ang hirap palang idescribe ang princess carry sa Tagalog, hahaha.


End file.
